dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
AKMU
600px Akdong Musician *'Nombre del Grupo:' Akdong Musician (악동뮤지션), abreviado como: AKMU *'Género:' Pop, Folk Acústico. *'País: '''Corea del Sur. *'Fanclub:' - *'Debut: 13 de Mayo del 2013. *'''Agencia: YG Entertainment -> (Misma que BIGBANG, 2NE1, PSY, Lee Hi, Teddy Park, Epik High y WINNER) Biografia Es un dúo formado por los hermanos Lee Chan Hyuk y Lee Soo Hyun, conocidos por su participación en el programa de SBS "K-Pop Star 2", obteniendo la victoria en el mismo. Lee Chan-Hyuk y Lee Soo-hyun vivían con sus padres en Mongolia durante casi dos años antes de regresar a Corea del Sur para perseguir una carrera en la industria musical. Los hermanos, bajo el nombre de Akdong Musician, se convirtieron en parte de Proteurment una compañía que ayuda a los aficionados a desarrollar sus habilidades como músicos. En virtud de la empresa, hicieron varias representaciones teatrales e incluso lanzaron una canción original llamada "Galaxy" que más tarde fue utilizada como banda sonora para un comercial del Samsung Galaxy S4. Entre el 17 y 19 de agosto de 2012, el dúo participó en las audiciones preliminares de K-Pop Star 2, que se celebraron en el Estadio de Jamsil, en Seúl. Pasaron las audiciones y se les dio la oportunidad de actuar en el primera ronda de el programa. En esta fase, cantaron una versión de "Breathe" de Miss A y una canción propia titulada "Don't cross your legs". Los tres jueces del espectáculo disfrutaron de ambas canciones, sobre todo. El dúo continuó recibiendo respuestas positivas del jurado hasta después de su segunda actuación en la tercera ronda. Los jueces señalaron que la falta de confianza fue la razón principal detrás de sus actuaciones tibias en las rondas posteriores. A pesar de esto, se convirtieron en uno de los 10 finalistas y, finalmente, ganaron el concurso. Akdong musician interpretó varias canciones que habían escrito y compuesto ellos mismos durante toda la competición. Algunas de ellas fueron publicadas digitalmente bajo LOEN Entretenimiento y tuvieron un gran éxito en el público. Por ejemplo, su canción "You are atractive" que fue lanzado el 12 de diciembre, y que de inmediato alcanzó el número uno en las Listas Gaon. Además, cuando aún estaba en la competición, se les dio la oportunidad de componer una canción para un anuncio de Olleh junto a otros seis finalistas de K-Pop Star 2. Después de la competencia y a pesar de no estar bajo ninguna agencia de entretenimiento, participaron en varios comerciales y compusieron varias canciones. Una de ellas fue "I love you" para la serie de televisión All About My Romance]. El 24 de mayo de 2013, un mes después de ganar el K-pop Star 2, los hermanos, firmaron un contrato exclusivo con la agencia YG Entertainment. Integrantes 600px Integrantes: Lee Chan Hyuk, Lee Soo Hyun *Chan Hyuk (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Guitarrista) *Soo Hyun (Vocalista y Maknae) Discografia 'Album' 'Single' Programas de TV: *'2013:' K-pop Star 2 SBS. *'2014: 'K-pop Star SBS. Temas para dramas *'2013:' I Love You All About My Romance. Temas para programas de TV 'Temas propios:' *'2013': Don't Cross Your Legs (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Ugly (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Give Love (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Optical Illusion (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Is It Ramen? (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Crescendo (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Foreigner's Confession (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2012': You're Attractive (K-pop Star Season 2). 'Covers:' *'2012:' Breath Miss A (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' One of a kind G-Dragon (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Ring ding dong SHINee (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Oficially missing you / Tamia (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Love in the milky way cafe 10cm (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Mmmbop / Hanson (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Passionate Goodbye / Toy feat. E Z Hyung (K-pop Star Season 2). 'Colaboraciones:' *'2013:' I want you back / Michael Jackson - junto a Bang Yedam (K-pop Star Season 2). *'2013:' Don't cross your legs, Rolling in the Deep / Adele - junto a Park Ji Min (K-pop Star Season 2).Ver aquí Premios Curiosidades *El 18 de abril, la lista mundial musical de los Billboards posiciono el álbum debut de Akdong Musician “Play” en el segundo lugar en la lista. Además, la canción a promocionar del grupo “200%” ha liderado las listas musicales pues la canción actualmente (el 18 de abril) se encuentra posicionada en el primer lugar en seis diferentes listas musicales. *El 17 de abril, Akdong Musician tomó el primer lugar en “M! Countdown” de Mnet con su canción “200%”. Sin embargo, los resultados fueron publicados en el sitio web oficial de Mnet debido a que no se emitió episodio de “M! Countdown” esta semana como muestra de respeto a las víctimas y familiares de los afectados en la tragedia del ferry Sewol. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Sitio Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial Galería 600px-Akdong-Musician-Debut-1.jpg akdong-musician_1396744247_af_org.jpg Videografia thumb|left|300px|Akdong Musician - I Love You thumb|right|300px|Akdong Musician - Kongtteok Shaved Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDuo Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo